1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package for storing one or more lengths of suture. In particular, the package is configured and adapted to store one or more lengths of suture and to transfer each of the lengths of suture to a suture loading mechanism.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surgical procedures involve the placement of sutures through tissue. To this end, various suture packages have been developed to hold suture needles and associated lengths of suture for use during a surgical procedure.
It is often advantageous to place a plurality of sutures in a tissue section. Accordingly, it is desirable that a suture package facilitate the repeated loading of needle-suture combinations onto a suturing apparatus.